


A Lot Like Love

by Not_You



Series: A Gentleman of Negotiable Virtue [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt for Charles putting up with Shaw's shit to visit Erik, his very favorite prostitute.  Just one appointment in what may one day be a longer fic. But I thought the world needed more postinjury!Charles smut, so here's the smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Like Love

"Mornin', Wheels!"

"Now is not the time, Shaw."

"Rough day already? Try to get some without paying for it?"

" _Shaw._ "

"Oh, I kid! I kid because I love!" He claps a heavy hand on Charles's shoulder, too hard and he knows it.

"Shaw. Remove your hand or I shall do it for you." Shaw's not stupid, and there's enough steel in Charles's voice to make him back off.

"And what key will that be for you?" He smiles sweetly over the counter. "Wait, wait, let me guess." He makes a exaggerated show of consulting with influences unseen, and then pops his eyes open in even more ludicrous surprise. "Twenty-one? No!"

"Just give me the damn key, Shaw." Shaw dangles it over him, of course, but Charles has never snatched for it and doesn't start now, forcing Shaw to give in and hand it to him like a human being. "Thank you." He swivels just enough to the left, running over Shaw's foot on his way to the elevator, making him yelp. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." He says it as sweetly as he can, and leaves Shaw cursing and trying to get the scuff mark off his shoe.

Erik is only on the second floor, and Charles's stomach flutters to remember the one time the elevator was out and Erik actually came down and carried him up. It had hardly even seemed to cost any effort, and he had just smiled down at Charles and told him not to worry about it when he had apologized for being troublesome. Wonderful as that had been, it was also embarrassing, and he's glad to be able to just roll out of the elevator and down the hall to Room 21, unlocking it.

"Erik?"

"Charles." Erik sits up from lounging on the bed, a slow smile blooming across his face. "Always a pleasure to see you." And the damnable thing is that he really seems to mean it. He sits there on the bed and asks Charles about his day, then gracefully kneels at his feet, a wicked twinkle in his eyes. "How's the weather today?"

Charles grimaces. "Pouring rain." He looks away, watching the sun stream in through the window.

"Don't be upset about it. I found something I want to try anyway." And he really doesn't seem to mind that erectile function and feeling are things that come and go, for all Shaw says about even whores wanting a whole man. Charles closes his eyes and takes a calming breath. He is not going to fall in love with a prostitute. Even if he is beautiful and intelligent and understanding enough to come up with an easy way to ask a clinical question. "Thinking hard, professor?"

"Always. And that's a dreadful pun to make to a man in my position," Charles says, peeling off his gloves. He's not really hurt, and smiles to let Erik know that he's joking.

"Tsk-tsk. You're merely revealing the limitations of your vision. Shall I transfer you to the bed, or would you like to do it yourself?" Charles does like being independent, and is very good at transfers. But he doesn't get nearly enough time in Erik's arms, and so just reaches up like a small child indicating its desire to be picked up. Erik laughs, and gets one arm around Charles's waist, the other under his knees. "Ready?"

"Yes." Erik is always so careful with him, all that coiled power so perfectly controlled. He closes his eyes and sighs as Erik cuddles him close for a moment and then stretches him out on his back, gentle hands sliding over him from where he can feel to where he can't, straightening Charles's trousers because even if he can't feel it, he hates to see them bunching.

"Comfortable?"

"Absolutely."

"Wonderful," Erik purrs, and slowly unbuttons Charles's shirt. He helps him sit up and peels it off, hanging it from one bedpost and pulling off the undershirt beneath. "You have the most beautiful body, Charles."

"I'll bet you say that to all the boys," Charles whispers, blushing under that dream-grey gaze.

"Now, now. A whore can be an honest man. I only say that to boys with very beautiful bodies. Like you." He runs those strong hands over Charles's belly and up his sides, ignoring his aching nipples. Charles squirms, and Erik chuckles. "See? You are hard."

"I must concede the point," Charles murmurs, and whimpers when Erik blows softly on the tiny nubs. 

Erik chuckles, and kisses his forehead. They've never kissed on the mouth, and presumably never will. Charles pretends to be all right with that. "They're so pretty, Charles. Such a lovely pink." He trails his fingertips in a figure-eight over Charles's chest, avoiding the aching peaks.

"Th-thank you, Erik."

"And such pretty manners." He strips Charles from the waist down, setting his pants and trousers and socks aside before exploring the border between the last feeling dermatome and the first dead one. Charles watches him when they fade out, because even if he can't feel it, he likes watching those hands on his skin. "Such soft skin, too." He doesn't shy away from Charles's limp, unfeeling cock and balls, but cups them in his hand like a peach he's thinking of buying, weighing them and testing the quality of the skin. "Even softer here," he purrs, and actually shivers. He could have made his fortune as an actor, those remarkable eyes aglow with something a lot like love. Charles sighs, melting into the mattress as Erik's hands slide up again, their warm weight just above his waist making his nipples ache and his breath leave in a high-pitched little cry. Erik purrs, and presses a kiss over Charles's heart. "Lovely. Absolutely lovely."

"Oh…" He can't say much else for a while, Erik nuzzling his chest and only lightly brushing him once where he needs it, making his shoulders do the little involuntary jump that's like bucking his hips used to be. "Y-you said there was something you wanted to try?" He pants at last, and Erik grins at him.

"I found an interesting little device on my last shopping trip. It made me think of you."

"I see," Charles whispers, biting his lip. "Show me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Erik's find is a delicate set of clamps, connected by a thin chain and lined with soft latex. Most clamps are too much for Charles, too hard on exquisitely sensitive flesh, but these are just right, a soft squeeze that makes him moan and writhe, panting and clutching at Erik. "Like that?"

"God, yes."

"Thought you might." He gently tugs at the chain as he nibbles Charles's neck. "There's one more thing about them."

"O-oh?"

There's a soft clicking sound like a flipped switch, and then the clamps start to vibrate, a soft, low thrum that makes Charles groan, loud and deep. "Is that too much or just enough?" Erik murmurs, eyes locked on Charles's face.

"Perfect," he gasps, and Erik makes a happy leonine rumbling noise, leaning in and licking his neck. Charles writhes under him and whimpers, helpless to do much else as Erik covers him in kisses and bites and the clamps steadily hum, driving him higher and higher. He clings to Erik and lets out a guttural moan as heavy hands set every nerve that still works afire. Erik pants softly into Charles's ear, breath catching on tiny sobbing sounds as he digs his nails just a little into Charles's sides.

Coming is different with no feeling in his cock, but it is most definitely recognizable. He laughs at the thought, vision greying in and out and ears ringing.

"Feeling better, sir?" Erik purrs, the address not at all submissive.

Charles just laughs harder. "Infinitely," he says when he can speak, still grinning. A glance down as Erik removes the clamps assures him that Erik is rock hard, heartbeat visible in his cock, and he can't help but lick his lips. "Like some help with that?"

"Absolutely." 

Charles rolls himself over and stretches his arms, propping up on his elbows. "I've never liked giving head on my back, though."

"It can actually be easier," Erik says, settling himself with his back to the headboard and spreading his legs, "but there's a trick to it."

He rolls a condom on, hissing a little, and Charles smiles.

"It's a trick I have clearly never mastered." He gets himself into position, and looks up at Erik. "I'll try to make up for it," he says, winking, and gets to work. Erik groans, and laces his fingers into Charles's hair.

"Fishing for compliments. You know you have the sweetest mouth east of the Rockies."

"Flatterer," Charles purrs, swallowing Erik down again, one hand squeezing the base.

"Ohhh… God, Charles, I only speak the truth. Fuck, your lips are so red…" He stares down, mesmerized, cupping Charles's head in his hands, fingers laced through Charles's hair. He moans and sighs, melting back against the headboard as Charles takes him deeper, fucking his mouth on Erik's cock and dimly wondering if this will be enough to make him come again before he is, shuddering and whimpering as Erik bucks and cries out. Charles purrs and wishes he could swallow, milking Erik's cock until it goes soft before carefully letting it free. "Fuuuckk…" Erik breathes, eyes shut, skin flushed and damp with sweat. Charles shivers. "Take it from a professional, Charles," he says, expertly removing and knotting the condom, throwing it into the trashcan beside the bed, "You give _amazing_ head."

He smiles, heart twisting in his chest. "Thanks, love."

There are actually members of the staff who can help dress the disabled and the ancient, but Erik has never once called them in, always helping Charles back into his clothes and getting him settled in his chair again with his own hands. Now he kneels by him, carefully straightening everything and making sure that Charles is completely comfortable. "Any idea when I'll see you again?"

Charles blushes. "In about two weeks, I think. I have some work to do."

Erik smiles. "Of course you do." He kisses him on the cheek, and Charles's lips ache for contact.

"Walk me out?" He knows he's pushing it, but Erik agrees as readily as ever. He takes the chair's handles and rolls Charles to the elevator. Charles is strong from getting himself around, but he likes a break now and then, and sighs in lazy joy as Erik does all the work. Erik chuckles, and gives him a fond pat on the shoulder before turning the chair and pushing Charles back into the elevator.

"Always a pleasure," he says as the doors close, and he really does seem to mean it.


End file.
